Landing in Charming
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: 17 year old Melanie is living with her Mom and abusive step dad, but Gemma and the guys come to rescue and takes her in. Does she fall for a Son? Which Son falls for her? Rated T for Lauguage. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! Yeah, you already know what this is! LOL. I'm telling you, I have TONS of stories, yet to be posted. Now, I'm doing things a little bit different with this one, some parts might have some of the show, and some will have my own twists and turns. I apologize, in advance, if someone feels uncomfortable with the beginning of this, but remember that this is just a story, and don't forget to R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

"I can't live like this anymore." Melanie Brooks muttered to herself as she was packing a duffle bag. She needed to get out of this on going situation, living with her mother Renee and her dead beat step-dad Stan. Ever since Melanie's father Tony, died a year ago, Melanie has been through hell because of Stan. If she didn't have his dinner at a certain time or if she didn't clean what she was supposed to, then he'd beat her up, and lock her in the attic. Renee would either be too drunk or high to stop Stan, so Melanie needs to get out before it's too late.

When she was done packing, she took out Tony's old cell phone, that she's been hiding, and called a number, then listened to it ring.

"Yeah, hello?" the voice said, on the other line.

"Gemma?"

"This is she, who's this?"

"It's me... Melanie, I need your help."

"Oh, Mel, I haven't talked to you in a while, what's going on?"

"H- he beats me up all the time." she cried. "I need to get out of here."

"Who Stan? Shit, where's Renee?"

"Don't know, probably drunk... I'm locked up in the attic."

"Stan locked you in the attic? That son of a bitch... Mel, I'll be right.."

"Shh." Melanie interrupted her. "He's coming."

As the door was being unlocked, Melanie put the phone out of sight, but still kept Gemma on the line, Seconds later, the door swung open. "Who the hell are you talking to!" Stan demanded.

"Nobody... I'm not talking to anyone."

"You're lying." he walked up to her as she covered her face with her hands. "You're fucking lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Bullshit!" he yelled, picking her up and throwing her into the bookcase. As Melanie was crying in pain, Stan picked her up and backhanded her a few times, then shoved her hard into the dresser, but this time, she didn't get up or even move.

"Stan!" Renee screamed. "What did you do to my daughter!"

"She... she fell." he lied.

"Melanie needs to get to the hospital, Stan."

"No, she's sleeping... she'll be fine." he laughed. "There's nothing that little bitch can't handle."

* * *

Gemma heard enough and she had to get to Melanie as soon as possible, so she made sure her gun was in her purse, then she ran out of the office.

"Mom!" Jax yelled. "Where are you going!"

"I gotta go."

Him, Happy, Chibs, and Juice ran up to her as she was getting into her Cadillac. "Where you going?" Jax asked, again.

"I need to go save Melanie."

"Your goddaughter? The seventeen year old? The one that lives in Oakland?"

"Yes, to all three questions, Jax." Gemma paused. "Renee's asshole husband just beat her up."

Jax's eyes widened. "We're coming with you, Ma." she nodded, then the guys got on their bikes, and followed behind her.

* * *

"Stan!" Renee sobbed. "Call an ambulance!"

"She don't need one, just leave the little whore alone, she'll wake up eventually."

Renee ran to grab the phone. "Fine, I'll call them."

Stan got up and ripped the phone out of her hands. "You're not calling anyone!" then five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Who the fuck is knocking, Renee? I told you not to call anyone."

"I didn't, I swear."

"You good for nothing, Bitch." Stan groaned, walking down the stairs, then he opened the door, and saw a woman he hasn't seen in a long time. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Mrs. Morrow- Queen of the Biker Whores, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gemma slightly shook her head. "I need to talk to Melanie."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen." Stan chuckled.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is that?"

"She's asleep, right now." he shrugged. "Out cold, actually."

"You, motherfucker!" Jax yelled, running in after Stan, tackling him to the ground, pounding his face in. After a few minutes, the guys had to pry Jax off, before he killed him. Jax shrugged, them off. "I'm a'ight."

Renee came running down the stairs and gasped at Stan's beaten face. "Oh, my God... Stan!" she ran to his side. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing he's been doing to Melanie."

"Gemma." Renee started, almost getting into her face. "This is none of your business, what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Mel's my goddaughter, like Tony wanted, so there for... she is my business."

"Where is she?" Jax demanded, in protective mode.

Renee pointed up. "I-in the attic."

Jax and Chibs ran upstairs, while Happy and Juice made sure Stan wasn't moving from the ground. Jax went in first and saw Melanie face down, next to her dresser. He was at her side, as Chibs carefully rolled her on her back.

"Shit." Chibs groaned. "Her pulse is weak." he looked over at Jax. "She needs the hospital, Brother."

"Okay." Jax nodded, then carefully picked her up bridal style, and headed downstairs.

"Where are you taking my daughter, Jax?" Renee tried grabbing his arm as he walked by.

"I don't think so." Gemma said, blocking Renee, then got into her face. "You come anywhere near Melanie, I'll cut your damn head off, you go it?"

"She's _my_ daughter."

"Not anymore... both of you stay the hell away from her." then they all walked outside, and Gemma opened the passenger side door, so Jax could put her inside. After that, Gemma drove off to the hospital, and the guys riding behind her.

* * *

Before Gemma could put the car in park, Jax already had the door open to take Melanie out. He carefully picked her up and ran into St. Thomas, looking for anyone that could help. "I need a doctor!" he yelled.

Seconds later, a man in a white jacket went up to him. "What happened to her?"

"Her step-dad, beat the shit out of her."

"Okay, put her on this stretcher." Jax did as he was told as Gemma and the guys ran inside. "My name is Dr. Nelson and I'll be taking care of her... what's her name?"

"Melanie Brooks." Gemma spoke up.

"And you are?" Dr. Nelson asked.

"We're her family."

Dr. Nelson nodded. "Okay, go ahead and sit in the waiting room, while I examine her."

"Thanks, Doc." Jax nodded, then as Dr. Nelson took Melanie one way, Gemma and the guys walked in the other direction.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter one! And yes, this OC is seventeen, but I wanted to have this one be with a different Son, we'll just have to wait and see who it is. Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!

A/N2: Thanks, Crys for helping me with the title and summary, because we all know, that's the worst part of doing these stories. LOL! Love ya, girly!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

For the past forty five minutes, Jax sat in the chair, bouncing his knee, anxious to find out how Melanie was doing. He's known her since she was a baby and when Gemma would babysit her for Tony, he'd always volunteer to help.

But he hasn't seen Melanie since Tony died over a year ago, and last he heard, Renee had Stan move in and got married to him, less than a week after the funeral, and he knows that Stan is the reason why Melanie hasn't had any contact with anyone.

"You okay, Jackson?" Gemma asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, looking at the ground. Gemma nodded, but she knew better.

Dr. Nelson walked into the waiting room with his chart, five minutes later. "Okay." he started as Jax stood to his feet. "Miss Brooks will be okay. She sustained a concussion, bruises and cuts on her face, arms, and back, plus a broken rib, that slightly punctured her lung." he paused. "But with the right pain medicine, anti-biotics, and a few days resting in here, she should make a full recovery."

"That's good." Gemma nodded. "Thank you."

"Can we go see her?"

"Sure." Dr. Nelson smiled at Jax. "She's on the third floor, room three-twenty-two."

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem." Dr. Nelson nodded, then walked out of the waiting room.

Jax took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go see Mel."

"Okay." Gemma nodded and Jax walked out. Seconds later, Gemma chuckled. "My Jackson has a soft spot for that girl."

* * *

Jax quietly walked into Melanie's room and slowly went up to her bed. He winced as he took a good look at her face. He didn't realized how bruised it was. A part of him wanted to go back and kill Stan, but the other part, made him want to stay by Melanie's side, not wanting to _ever_ leave her.

"How she doing, Jax?" Gemma asked, walking in.

"She's asleep, right now."

"Poor girl." Gemma moved the stray hairs from Melanie's face. "You staying with her?"

"Yeah, I can't leave her." he shook his head.

"Okay, at least I'll know she'll be safe." Gemma paused, then looked through her clothes on the counter. "Now that I know what size she wears, I'm gonna head over to the store and buy her some things."

"I would say to take it to my place, but Wendy's there."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "I'll set up your old room, at my house, for her."

"Have the Prospect and Juice help you paint it or something." he paused. "And have Juice install a new TV for her.

Gemma nodded with a smile, then gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye, Ma."

"Text or call me with an update." he nodded. "And let Mel know that I was here."

"I will."

"Okay, Baby.." she smiled again and walked out.

Minutes later, Chibs went into the room. "How is the Lassie?"

"Asleep for now."

"You gonna be in here?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "I ain't leaving her."

"Aye... we're gonna get back to T - M, Clay called."

"A'ight, thanks, Chibs."

"You're welcome, Jackie Boy." Chibs nodded, then as he left, Jax leaned back into the chair, and sighed.

* * *

Melanie fluttered her eyes, moving her head side to side, but she didn't feel any pain. Once she focused her eyes, she realized she was in a hospital bed, then looked to her right, and raised her eyebrow. _"Where am I? What the hell is Jax Teller doing here, asleep?"_ she thought to herself as she was staring at him. She carefully reached over and tapped him on the arm. "Hey, Jax?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"Jax!" she raised her voice, startling him a little.

"Huh?" he quickly stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I was waking you up. How'd I get here?"

Jax sat back down and scooted closer to the bed. "Gemma, the guys, and I, brought you here from your moms." he paused. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Melanie started to think. "Calling Gemma, then getting thrown into the bookcase." Jax growled, shaking his head. "Everything after that is a blur." she paused, looking at Jax with fear in her eyes. "What if Stan comes after me?"

Jax rested his hand on top of hers and lightly squeezed. "He won't... he'll have to get through the club, your godmother, and he'll definitely have to get through me, to get to you."

"Okay." she nodded. "Where is Gemma?"

"She's at the store, buy some stuff for you... but she wanted me to tell you that she was here."

"All right." she looked at Jax and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Bringing you into this." tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I just needed to get out there and I didn't know who else to call that would help me."

Jax reached up with his free hand and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault, and I will do whatever I can to keep you safe from him."

"Thank you, Jax." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Doll."

"So, what's gonna happen when I get out of here?"

"You'll be staying at my moms, in my old room... she'll have it all fixed up by the time you get out." seconds later, both of them heard someone clearing their throat, and looked over. "Hey, Tara." he quickly let go of Melanie's hand. "Um, what's up?"

She walked up to the bed, glaring at her the whole time, then looked down at the machines. "Everything looks good, I'll be back later to check your vitals."

"Okay." Melanie nodded, then Tara walked out shaking her head. Melanie turned to Jax. "Uh, what was that about?"

"Nothing." Jax sat back in the chair. "I wouldn't worry about her."

"I didn't even know she was back in town."

"Yeah, it was a surprise to me too." Jax sighed. "I never thought she'd ever come back here, since she's the one that said that she couldn't handle it."

"Tsk, tsk." Melanie shook her head, with a little laugh. "I haven't seen you in over a year, how have you been?"

Jax rested his hands behind his head. "I've been doing okay, just working at the shop, and doing club business."

"Any girlfriends?"

"Nah, just Wendy, but the divorce will be final in a few months or so." he paused. "What about you?"

"Every boyfriend I did have, Stan scared them off."

"Well, he isn't gonna scare me off." Melanie's eyes widened, and before she could respond, Jax's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "I gotta take this." he told Melanie, then got up, and walked over to the window. Minutes later, he walked back over to Melanie. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"Meeting the guys... don't worry, I'll be right outside your door." he smiled. "Yell if you need me." she nodded, then Jax walked out, and shut the door behind him. Melanie closed her eyes and sighed.


End file.
